<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无尾蓝鸟 by qianhux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420417">无尾蓝鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux'>qianhux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Tentacle Sex, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伪骨科/触手强制行为</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无尾蓝鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原创背景设定来自https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242187/chapters/61189372</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哪里来的？”孟鹤堂从杂志后掀起眼皮打量他，和他背过手藏起的鸟笼。他往门口退，孟鹤堂干脆放下杂志，语气缓和：“我看到了。”这时周九良才发现杂志背后的并非养父，但提着鸟笼的手依旧背着，另一只手伸出来，表示他没有藏东西。孟鹤堂将杂志扔到茶几上，什么也不说，平静地看向周九良。<br/>
他意识到逃不开，小心翼翼移到沙发边，鸟笼在他身后忽隐忽现。右腿半跪在孟鹤堂身边，他先说了声哥哥好，孟鹤堂回他：“还没回来。”这会周九良缓了口气，空出来的手取下扶手边放着的一团方巾，在孟鹤堂眼前晃动。孟鹤堂单手撑着下巴，看周九良的手指捏在绣花上，青色花萼衬得他皮肤更白。周九良反手给鸟笼盖上方巾，复而从身后掏出藏匿的玩意儿，孟鹤堂食指轻轻一挑，掀去盖头。<br/>
鸟笼做得精巧，一柞方圆，不及两掌高度，金色框架顶端缀点点红缨，小而丰满的绒球摇起来像少女裙摆。正中钢管上站着小小的鸟，头伸到丰满的羽翅膀下，赤色尖喙在一片雪色中起起落落。周九良伸手揽过孟鹤堂的肩：“千万保密！”<br/>
“那你要给我什么报酬？”孟鹤堂任由周九良亲密地贴在自己身上，略略偏头，几乎吻在他的唇侧。周九良抓抓头发，一时之间想不到拿什么交换。孟鹤堂又拾起杂志，对笼中的鸟没有太多兴趣：“你记得照顾好它。”</p><p>在春季结束前，养父送回消息：一是要回家，二是要搬家。周九良想，明摆着要离开但又说要归来，那到底算不算回家。孟鹤堂拍他肩膀，抽走他手臂下的杂志，海洋生物在彩页里游动。但海洋生物游过一整个月，养父依旧没有回家。<br/>
后来周九良把鸟笼安置在自己的房间里，一天三顿投食，顿顿不落。那鸟亲人，嗑开松子吐壳在周九良手心，快活地仰起头，爪子踩过铝棍，从笼子的一头挪到另一头。偶尔周九良打开笼门，它踱步，从指尖移到虎口，低头讨好地蹭，讨到一顿按摩后也会低低啁啾。孟鹤堂推开房门悄无声息靠近，鸟儿惊着了，扇动翅膀撞回笼中，周九良回头对上孟鹤堂手中抓着的一袋软糖，后者打开塑封取出其中一粒，剥去糖纸塞进他嘴里。<br/>
“甜不甜？”<br/>
如果周九良回头看笼中鸟，便能发现它小小的蓝眼里映着孟鹤堂舔嘴皮的动作，像极了捕食前的饥饿的豺狼。孟鹤堂把一整包糖留下给他，又转身要离开，就在这时，周九良伸出手勾住他。他回头，周九良起身去啄他的唇，他是如此的冷，周九良忍不住颤抖，手死死揪住孟鹤堂，像求生者挽留一根浮木。鲁莽直率、坦荡的一个吻，最后演变成这副模样。<br/>
孟鹤堂拍了拍他发红的掌心，又轻轻烙了一个吻在他的唇侧。<br/>
笼中的鸟儿瞪着一双眼。</p><p>养父回家的前一天下了一场大雨，雷声轰轰，整片天空在用力哭泣，落下的雨砸出大朵大朵的花。当夜周九良发现鸟儿死在笼外，羽毛湿哒哒，背部冰冷，翻开腹部残留很微弱的一点温度，但正如一点将熄的炭火，注定消失在夜色里。<br/>
孔雀蓝的眼永远的阖上了。<br/>
他自责没有锁上笼子，独自走进黑暗之中，用一捧凋落的野花为尸体送葬，坑洞变成坟包后天空又开始落雨，短暂的生命被雨水淹没了。孟鹤堂发现他沉默地收拾起桌面，将鸟存在过的一切痕迹擦去。笼子干涸，周九良深深看了一眼，手停在红色绒球上，再不敢动作，孟鹤堂走过去搂住他，轻轻拍打他的脊背。周九良融化在这样沉默的黑夜里，融化在孟鹤堂的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>九岁时，他第一次见到孟鹤堂，记忆中当天晴得明朗，早春的樱粉得羞涩，小哥哥瞪着一双明亮清澈的大眼睛，问他：你就是周九良？周九良畏畏缩缩往门边靠，揪着自己的衣摆嗯了一声。他穿单衣，七分裤和一双再普通不过的纯白运动鞋，乍看之下和院中所有男孩一副模样。他被男人推出来，感觉大而空的会客厅被烧得滚烫，自己的脚怎么放都有错。孟鹤堂胸前的口袋别着金光闪闪的怀表，夺人眼目，明亮华丽的东西令人心生向往，但他不愿伸手去摘。<br/>
孟鹤堂亲切地拉过他的手，那会周九良还没长开，指骨包在柔软的肉里，孟鹤堂加了点力去捏，周九良的手骨好细，像一只小鸟。<br/>
周九良感到疼痛，往后抽手，但面上依旧一副冷淡模样。<br/>
以后我就是你哥哥啦。孟鹤堂松开手去揽他的肩膀，一副熟稔的姿态，周九良终于脆生生叫他一声哥哥，同时不动神色向后撤了半步。车驶离收容所，周九良趴在车窗上看，那一片白色的建筑逐渐缩小，变成一个混沌的点。养父叫孟鹤堂看着点弟弟，周九良于是清醒过来，坐回原位，孟鹤堂给他剥了一颗糖：甜不甜？<br/>
收容所的人不止一次说周九良早熟，太淡漠的性格总归不好，且早熟的孩子更容易过早凋落。但正是这早熟，使他明白自己去向并非什么值得旁人艳羡的地方。他含着糖，对上孟鹤堂期待的眼神，终于咬破外层坚硬的糖衣，巧克力夹心流出来，嘴里又甜又苦。他转回头不说话了。孟鹤堂去摸他的手：别怕啦，以后我的糖都分给你一半好不好？周九良想要尖叫，但终究还是咽下了糖的碎末，然后怯生生答好。<br/>
周九良和孟鹤堂同吃同住，养父不常在家，大他五岁的孟鹤堂主动担起小父亲的责任，明明他也不过十四五岁，正应该是大胆放肆的时候，轻易地将自己葬送在他的手里。周九良因此多少对他心情复杂，一是他喜欢这个性子活络的小哥哥，二是他察觉到这种喜欢一定有错，生来就畸形。<br/>
在这样的庇护下周九良也晃到十六岁，雨后春笋一般长到和孟鹤堂并肩高，修了短发，毛茸茸的寸头。回去的途中遇到一汪池塘，蝴蝶路过荷叶尖，略一停顿便又飞走了。周九良捡起一片薄薄方方的石头，用力抛出去，水面溅开三圈涟漪。他又捡了一块递给孟鹤堂，后者接过来没有抛出去，反倒先与他打赌能飞到多远。周九良攻击最直白的问题：为什么不猜能打几圈出来？孟鹤堂捏着石子摆手：说不定掉下水它也还在跳……话音刚落石子飞了出去，在江面上跳跃五次之后沉没了。路程没有过半。周九良走到岸边，伸手探入水下，半掌泡在池塘里，正好吹来一阵风，他的衬衫下角扬起来，遮住孟鹤堂投过去的视线。风停了，周九良走回孟鹤堂身边：它停了。<br/>
某个明媚的午后，日光明晃晃落到阳台上，周九良闭眼摊开自己。他听到来人摇着一袋子糖果，拉开窗帘，从落地窗后缓慢靠近。记忆里天空万里无云，地上赤裸光亮一片。孟鹤堂问他：你就这么愿意听我的话？周九良心里回答：我从一开始就没有选择权。嘴上却只衔过孟鹤堂递来的糖，不言语，最直白的辩驳。<br/>
夜里一个错觉的吻烫得他心脏猛地皱了一下。他睁眼，对上一双明亮的眼，细长的睫毛像飞鸟的翅膀，扇动，煽动他回应他。</p><p> </p><p>在临淇最常见的就是海鸥，白色的翅膀撕破天空，浪花舔到尾翼，水迹点点。周九良和孟鹤堂并排走，期间少年几次抬头，看着海鸥掠过水面，几乎跌落，却在最后时分抖抖双翅直插向天空。他们中间隔着一掌，暧昧入流的距离，孟鹤堂微微侧身就勾起他的小指。后者没有躲开，顺从地感受孟鹤堂微凉的温度。<br/>
从海湾离开，只需走百米就抵达小别墅。走到街对面，周九良发现日光像刻意在躲，失去了真实热度。养父说这里是他的故乡，孟鹤堂小时候就住在街对面的一座小楼里，那会他还不是成功商人，在路边开店，每日毛利只勉强够父子俩生活。孟鹤堂站在厨房里冲了一碗麦片，谷粒在牛奶中沉浮像一尾尾扁扁的鱼。<br/>
来之前孟鹤堂便和周九良讲过临淇并非什么好地方，海如同幻觉，下面藏着冗长的沟壑，但空气麻痹人的神经，只能日夜梦见浪潮，无边的蓝色浪潮。周九良扶着栏杆深呼吸，空气咸湿，他恨不得用皮肤吸收每一寸风，把自己变成他们一样的人。想象浪里有什么。<br/>
入夜后四周安静下来，周九良趴在窗台打量外面的风景，高楼鳞次栉比，将海岸包围。但海终究太宽，一眼看不到边际，海天交接之处有几点白色，在铅灰色背景映衬下不甚清晰，周九良明白那是几只没回巢的海鸥。<br/>
往后的日子又很寻常，周九良偶尔抬头能飞到空中的海鸥，白色痕迹划伤了澄澈蓝色，却会令他想起雨夜死去的鸟儿，有一双孔雀蓝的眼。但一瞬他便反应过来，孔雀蓝死在夏季。</p><p>秋雨下得恍惚，淋得大地潮湿，枯败之中只有孟鹤堂身着纯正的绿，伞面勾勒两人站立的空间，他踏着孟鹤堂的步伐走，脚印水渍一一重合。回家后周九良斜倚在沙发扶手上，看他脱去外套毛衣，一一仔细挂在三角架上。<br/>
养父总不在家，一年留不下几天共处，房间空旷，留存不下人的温度。正是秋雨浇了一层凉意，周九良犯困，半梦半醒间看到一抹绿色移到面前，再睁眼，孟鹤堂弯腰给他盖上被子，顺便亲了亲他的额头。<br/>
周九良梦到自己从狭长的干枯河沟里爬上岸，上岸却发现站在收容所对面，白墙红瓦，毫无改变。唯独一点不同，身处海洋之下，回头是宽敞大路，没了河沟身影。理应呼吸不畅，但张口吐出一连串泡，再被水划开、炸裂，他低头发现手脚是八九岁模样，此时海底掀起一阵浪，他漫游冲过水中丛林。锋利的刺隐藏在层层海浪之中，划伤骨骼、撕裂皮肤，刺破水面后他再抬手发现又变回少年。</p><p>十七八岁遍体鳞伤。湿气氤氲。</p><p> </p><p>夜间周九良察觉到腿根有陌生的凉意，探手去摸，一根冰冷湿滑的柔软长条正紧贴在他下腹，他一下子惊到了，慌乱中打开床头灯，偏头对上孟鹤堂发红的脸，向下便是鼓胀的被窝，半人多高，波浪一样的轮廓，目光再向下便发现床单皱巴巴。<br/>
正当他一手掀开被子，还没来得及打量身下异样的时候，孟鹤堂翻身用胳膊拦下他，他几乎能听到自己动脉跳动，在孟鹤堂黏滑的胳膊下，跳动。<br/>
孟鹤堂红着一双眼，睫毛上沾了水珠，或许是汗珠，看他时就带了朦胧的意味，周九良咽了一口口水，喉咙发紧。但很快他意识到喉头的干涩来自于下身，早在他发觉下身的异样之前，阴茎就已经被什么东西圈住，凹凸不平的面贴近肌肤，揉动着。<br/>
周九良只能去推孟鹤堂的手，同时努力抬头向下身看，不料孟鹤堂用手掌拦住了他的视线，而后凑到他颈窝舔舐。这样直白赤裸的接触令周九良想要逃离，但却被更多柔软的长条束缚住，他只能看到红，冰冷的红。<br/>
孟鹤堂的掌心像燃烧的冰块，柔软的边缘完全覆在他的脸上。于是他伸手去抓孟鹤堂嘴里不清不楚，倒有欲拒还迎滋味。嘴唇离开脖颈去向下颌，再游移到胸前。系扣睡衣不知何时被拉开，周九良整个胸膛暴露出来，孟鹤堂亲吻他的肌肤，潮湿的冰冷的气息穿过肋骨击中心脏，周九良几乎要跳起来。<br/>
对方突然变卦似的，拉起他的胳膊转身，再一使巧劲，周九良便俯趴在床上，被褥上冷与热分割开，仿若无形的边界。孟鹤堂的手拧着周九良，大床上他扭回头，眼角微红，用力向后看，但依旧看不到孟鹤堂的脸。<br/>
他叫喊起孟鹤堂的姓名，失控的人掰过周九良的头，令其和穿衣镜里的人影对视，周九良这才发现孟鹤堂腰间皮肤变成浅红色，到达腰臀接壤处生出八只触手，尾端深褐，一只展开便近一米长，腕足从地面拔起，两列雪白的吸盘整整齐齐亮相，苍白的威胁。<br/>
恐惧这时爆发出来，周九良死命往前挪动，想要远离。床单被揪成一团，触手皮肤分泌的黏液彻底打湿了一切，他用力逃，逃出湿滑的海浪中心。触手也跟上来，落在他的身上，沉重的力量压得他喘不上气。夜袭的客人正是最熟悉的人，却突兀生出怪物一样的目光。少年的背脊赤裸，被一双眼钉死在床上。犹大妄视一切，除去鹰隼啄去骨肉再不能得到解救，他呼吸再呼吸，灵魂从体内剥离。</p><p>触手粘滑湿润，暴力地撕开他身上最后一点遮盖。<br/>
茎腕深深插进他的嘴里，吸盘在口腔内吮吸一切，空气骤减，强烈的呕吐感涌上来，周九良用力蹬，八条腕足有三条都压在他的脚踝，缠绕而上，吸盘贴近臀肉。他头晕目眩，感觉像是失血过多。在呕吐边缘的时候孟鹤堂终于撤了出来，长久的堵塞使他合不拢嘴，口水混着黏液滴答滴答落下来。<br/>
赤裸的少年被一对触手架住，半跪在床上，浑身湿滑，勃起的阴茎吐出些浑浊的水，滴在纠缠的床上也辨认不出痕迹。阴茎被孟鹤堂握在手里，上下撸动，嘴巴松懈下来，周九良只好抬手遮住即将发声的嘴巴。遮住那些尖锐黏腻的呼吸。<br/>
在撕裂一般的疼痛中他依旧能感受到孟鹤堂如何插入他，茎腕的尖端咕噜噜冒水，在他体内开疆僻壤，在不断深入的过程中他被两列吸盘抓起又放下，内里红肿，却没办法拒绝。腿被触手完全覆盖，被迫打开，将一整个臀与阴茎暴露。<br/>
周九良回忆起海洋生物杂志，上面的章鱼柔软，一整个趴俯在海底，全然不是孟鹤堂这般模样。他终于鼓起勇气打量自己的下身，粗壮有力的触手缓慢地蠕动，贴在肌肤上，缠绕到胸前，乳被两根触手揉搓，几乎肿胀成幼儿拳头大小，而被捆绑压迫的红痕遍布整个身体。如此狼狈，但阴茎却硬着，因为茎腕的抽动正颤抖着，前端如同雨季的瓦檐，不断滴落水珠。孟鹤堂起身吻他的唇，他在孟鹤堂的口腔里闻到了自己的味道以及海水咸涩气息。<br/>
孟鹤堂用那根长而柔韧的茎腕强奸了他，且此时依旧深埋在他的体内。意识到这点，周九良产生想要撕碎自己的念头，但只有身上所有孔洞在汩汩流水，他变成一个供触手寄居的容器，温热的体液融到一起。因为疼痛而流出许多泪，他双眼通红，孟鹤堂梦呓一样温柔地吻他，问他哭什么。<br/>
他没法回答，心里想把眼泪倒出来会不会好一些。</p><p>在长久的性过程中他射得一次比一次稀薄，最后只能倚靠在孟鹤堂怀里，手指紧紧抓住肩膀，下身抽搐。屁股中间是孟鹤堂的茎腕，兜不住的触手分泌的液体，沿着腿部肌肉滑下去。像一阵浪冲进海湾，来势不可挡，孟鹤堂咬着周九良的肩膀，声音嘶哑，呼唤的语调令周九良想到晚风吹浪。<br/>
在疼痛风暴中心周九良察觉到腹部被放入许多圆滑的球，低下头却看不清什么。汗进入眼眶，他疯狂地流泪，视线里只有无边的黑色的海。并非浪潮。<br/>
卵滚落滚落，落到周九良的体内，软的外皮犹如植物幼芽，随时存在刺破土壤的危险。他被两根柔软的触手捆绑带进浴室，白色的浴缸盛满了水，孟鹤堂的脸靠得那么近，他几乎要为熟悉的呼吸放弃挣扎。<br/>
孟鹤堂庞大的下身无法完全塞进浴缸中，低下身将水一捧一捧撒到周九良身上，刚刚经历过撕裂疼痛的人已然没了气力，揪着孟鹤堂的一只手，颤抖得微弱。借了点力周九良终于勉强直起身，下身缠着两根触手，托着他无力的腿。他这时才能看清自己的腹部，在水下像浮动的浪，孟鹤堂的卵即使不能诞生生命，也仍会令周九良感到害怕。<br/>
触手像树根，在水的浸润下缓慢苏醒，表皮鲜活，周九良伸手去摸，感受到腕足下沉重的跳动。</p><p>周九良再次睁眼却发现自己再次陷入黑暗，身边是湿滑冰冷的味道，他摸索着，碰到一段柔软的肢体，再上移便是锁骨，然后再是熟悉的颌骨、耳根、软而卷的发。<br/>
这时孟鹤堂醒了过来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>